A new threat and a new friend
by Quicksweetdreamer
Summary: Two years after Pitch's defeat, the Guardians are facing a new threat, a threat even more dangerous than the King of Nightmares. At the same time, Jack meets a new person. Will this new friend help them in their battle? (A mix of adventure and a bit of romance, let's see where it is going!) (Sorry, I'm bad with summaries...)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is my first fanfiction ever! HIIIIII! I'm so excited!**

 **Yes, I know, posting a fanfiction on ROTG, in 2017, is probably not the best way to have reviews and comments that could help me improving my writing skills, but hey! I can't control my creative process!**

 **There's something you might want to know before starting your reading: I speak French and I'm still learning English. So I'm positively sure that there's mistakes in my story even if I did my best to correct them. If you see any of them, I would be very happy of you took the time to comment so that I could change that as fast as possible!**

 **Another thing: the ratting and the category might change after a few chapter as I still don't know where this story is going.**

 **So, that's it! I don't even know if anybody is going to read this story but to anybody that would: enjoy your reading as much as I enjoyed writing the story for you!**

Chapter 1

Jack was lying on the branch of a tree, near his lake in Burgess, taking a nap after a very long day of spreading winter across the globe and, occasionally, doing snowball fights with kids. One of his legs was hanging from the branch and his staff was lying across his chest, his left hand holding it even in his sleep. The sun was about to rise and everything was covered with a thin layer of glittering snow as it was the beginning of winter.

He was sleeping peacefully when a slight breeze started blowing around him, ruffling his silvery hair and making his hanging leg swinging a bit. Still, it wasn't enough for him to wake up. But the wind slowly gained strength and hardly a minute later, Jack's sleeping body was threatening to fall from the tree.

Only a second before it could actually happen, Jack's blue eyes shot open and with a loud gasp, he grasped the branch with both his arms and legs to restrain himself from falling into the void.

He was climbing back on his perch, his heart racing, when he heard fast gusts of wind blow gently around him. Jack smirked at the giggles of the Wind as he began to understand what had just happened.

\- Really? Jack said as he jumped from the branch to the ground, his bare feet barely sinking into the snow. After three hundred years you still play those pranks on me?

He was trying to sound serious but he was totally failing as a small smile was forming at the corner of his lips.

The wind then howled and Jack could hear her say: _like YOU don't prank people anymore…_

Yep, that's right, Jack Frost could not only talk to the wind, but also understand her language. (Because yes, the wind was a _she_ )

He learned the now almost disappeared dialect of his friend during those long years where she was his only companion and he was now, to his knowledge, the only human being (well, in his case _spirit_ being) who could talk with the wind.

The winter spirit laughed at her comment and could only agree. He was the Guardian of Fun after all…

He smiled even more as he thought about his new status of Guardian. Well, not so new, but when you're immortal, two years is not very long you know.

Jack was about to talk when the wind blew in his face, shushing him. Puzzled, Jack remained silent for a few seconds before the wind sough in satisfaction.

 _\- Isn't it beautiful?_ She said happily in a gust.

\- S-sorry, but what exactly is so beautiful Wind? Jack asked even more puzzled than before.

The wind stopped again and for Jack it was like if she was listening to something in the distance.

After a few seconds she said:

 _\- Would you like me to show you?_ And by her tone he could say that, if she had a face, she would be smiling playfully at him.

After a few seconds of pretending he was thinking about her offer, Jack smiled brightly, his curiosity quickly taking the upper hand, and he said to his friend:

\- You bet I want!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! As my first chapter wasn't very long, I already wrote the second and third chapter. So there is the second!**

 **Again, no flames just constructive reviews ( Or just reviews...)**

 **None of the characters of Rise of the Guradians are mine.**

Chapter 2

As Jack and the wind were talking, far away from them, in the pitch black bottom of a very familiar but also much hated cave, the one known as the King of Nightmares, forgotten and weak, was lurking in the shadows, still thinking of his defeat against the Guardians. It has been a bit more than two years since those disgusting bastards ruined his plans and his life, making his own nightmares attack him and drag him in the depths of his lair, sealing every one of its openings at the same time, trapping the black hearted spirit in the darkness.

The once powerful and feared Boogeyman was now reduced to hiding from the few rays of light which managed to sneak to the bottom of the prison that had become his lair until the day he would be strong enough to take his revenge on the Man of the Moon and his Guardians.

He was thinking about how much he hatted those damned guardians and what he was going to do to them when that glorious day would come when he heard a strange noise. Having the habit of the heavy silence of the sealed lair, Pitch faded into the shadows and waited, nervous. _The cave is sealed, what could have entered?_ He thought. After a few seconds of silence, he heard again the sound of what he could now identify as a chain being dragged on the ground and his eyes, so accustomed to black that they could see almost perfectly even in the darkest environment, began to see smoke twirling in the air.

After a few seconds of confusion, he finally understood what the simultaneous appearance of those two things meant.

 _\- You_? Here? He screamed to the shadows around him. I thought you disappeared hundreds of years ago!

The only answer he got in return to his frantic cries was more smoke in the air and the silence as the sound of the chain stopped.

\- Show yourself! Pitch screamed again, trying to sound intimidating. Stop hiding and tell me what you're doing he…

He was interrupted by a heavy chain which, appearing out of nowhere, wrapped around his neck, blocking his airways.

 _Impossible_ he thought before being pulled out of the shadows and thrown in the middle of a tiny puddle of light. Hissing in pain, he tried to extricate himself from the hindrance around his neck but something heavy and hard turned him on his back and crushed his chest, pinning him to the ground.

He then opened his yellow eyes wide and saw the face of the person, if you can call that monster a _person_ , whom he believed and hoped never to see again for the rest of his long life.

\- Hello my old friend. Said a deep and suave voice.

As Pitch began trying to escape from the monster who were holding him on the ground, the monster came closer to his face.

\- You wanted me to show myself and now that you see me you try to go away? The voice said, sounding falsely offended. Well, my friend, you don't know what you want!

As Pitch stopped trying to escape – it was pointless, he was too weak and the monster was too strong – the chain around his neck began to loosen. He then looked at his opponent in the eyes, massaging his aching throat with his hand, and, with the little dignity he had left, said:

\- What do you want from me?

Pitch felt the foot that was holding him to the ground crush his ribcage harder, making him shout and shut his eyes tightly in pain, as the monster answered after a short laugh:

\- That's what I like with you, you always get straight to the point!

The King of Nightmares half-opened his eyes to look at the almost hidden in the smoke face above him, his look full of hatred and pain.

\- Ok, ok… The monster sighed. You're right, I have to stop playing! But, hey, don't blame me! I've been weak for so long that I'm eager to use my force again.

The monster then approached his face and said softly:

\- But you know what I'm even more eager to do? Kick Guardians butts!

With the last word he crushed Pitch's ribcage harder than ever and an awful "CRACK" could be heard in all the cave, as well as an agonising scream of pain. With a smile, the monster whispered, always with his deep and suave voice, to the now whimpering Boogeyman:

\- So, my friend, _you_ are going to tell me everything I need to know about those Guardians, and especially about their new member… Jack Frost.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's chapter 3! ( I can't believe I'm doing this!)**

 **Pls no flames, only constructive reviews!**

 **None of the characters of Rise of the Guardians are mine.**

 **(Sorry, I just saw that I forgot the hyphens when the characters are talking in this chapter! oups! I fixed this!)**

Chapter 3

Jack and the wind were flying rapidly together in the cold air; the winter spirit leaving behind him a few clouds which were spreading big fluffy snowflakes over the cities they were flying over.

They had been heading north since about an hour, the sun was now up and the wind hadn't yet say to the Winter Spirit where they were going exactly or what she wanted to show him.

As they were flying over a forest, he was about to ask her where she was taking him, when the current of air on which he was floating suddenly dropped, sending him crashing. But, thankfully, a couple of inches above the ground, the wind caught him and made him land slowly.

Panting, he almost screamed:

\- Are you crazy Wind? I almost crashed!

But for the second time that day, fast gusts of wind made him understand that his friend was playing with him.

Still a bit shaken from the fall, leaning on his staff, he said, exasperated:

\- I think I'm really starting to have a bad influence on y…

But the wind lashed in his face, causing him to stop talking.

Before he could ask her why she did this, he heard noise, carried by the wind to his ears and, intrigued, he began walking in the snow, in its direction.

As he walked through the forest, he understood that the noise was in fact music.

 _This is violin,_ Jack thought as he approached the source of the melody. _But what could be doing a violinist in the middle of a forest at the beginning of winter? In the cold air and the snow?_

What he saw a few seconds later only made more questions appear in his mind.

Only a few meters ahead of him, in a clearing on which was gently falling small snowflakes, was standing a female Spring Spirit.

How did he knows she was a Spring Spirit? Well, probably because the jumpsuit she was wearing was alive.

Yes, alive.

The jumpsuit was covered of blossoming cherry trees which were animated by a non-existing wind. Sometimes you could see a petal flying out of the garment or a branch poking out of the jumpsuit before going back at its place.

The girl herself was of medium height and had long brown wavy hair strewn with golden locks. The skin of her bare arms was glided like caramel and her back was turned so he could not see her face.

Another thing that gave him a clue about what she was, was the lectern composed of the living branches of a shrub in front of which she was standing and on which was placed a sheet of music, whose notes she was playing with her violin.

\- What is she doing? Jack asked quietly while listening to the strangely reassuring music the girl was playing.

 _\- She seems to be playing violin._ Answered the wind.

\- Ha ha! Very funny Wind! Whispered the Winter Spirit, rolling his eyes. You know what I mean.

The wind giggled a bit before saying:

 _\- She's lulling the trees that are still awake so that they can fall asleep for the winter._

\- Really? Jack said a bit louder, surprised.

After glancing at the girl to see if she had heard him, he resumed in a softer tone:

\- But she's a Spring Spirit! She's supposed to wake them up _after_ the winter, not put them to sleep _before_!

 _\- You're right Jack, but she is somewhat different from the Spring Spirits you have already met._

After a few second of silence, she added:

 _\- Come! I will present her to you._ And with a smile in her voice she said. _I think you're gonna get along with her._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! Before anything else, I just want to say that I am very happy to see that some people actually saw my story! *SQUEEE!* Yeah, I know it's not that much, but it means the world for me, so thanks to every reader!**

 **Also, as it is my first Fanfiction ever, I would loooooooooooooove to have some comebacks! Please! Take one or two seconds to write me what you think of my work, it's very important for me!**

 **Again, sorry for any mistake in this story; I do my best to correct them, but I'm still learning English!**

 **I plan on doing many more chapters for this story because I have tons of ideas! (Development about the bad guy in the next chapter)**

 **Thanks again!**

 **None of the characters of Rise of the Guardians is mine!**

Chapter 4

Before Jack could protest, the wind rose in the clearing and around, tousling the Spring and Winter Spirits' hairs and making every one of the needles and the few leaves that had not yet fallen of every trees within large a perimeter rub against each other in a loud rustling that almost covered the sound of the violin.

Jack was outraged that her friend tries to cover the sound of the beautiful instrument, but after a few seconds of din, he noticed that the rustling was beginning to take the same rhythm as the music, thus accompanying the violinist, making the melody even more reassuring and beautiful than before.

Jack then closed his eyes and listened to the music for a few minutes, a contented smile on his lips, before the melody and the wind slowly died down. He then opened his eyes, a feeling of peace flowering in his heart.

The girl had stopped playing and had turned around, looking at the sky, a bright smile on her lips.

Now that he could see her face, Jack saw that she seemed about his age - well the age he had when he died, so around 17 – and that she had a pretty oval face. Her white teeth would have made Tooth crazy and her slightly chubby cheeks combined with her honest and bright smile made her look sympathetic.

After a few seconds, she looked away and approached the bush-lectern, taking the score from it. After that she seemed to talk to the plant and, under the wondering eyes of Jack, the bush began to move and unfold until it returned to a normal shape. Once this was done, a shudder seemed to run through it and it suddenly lost all its leaves before becoming completely motionless, ready for the winter. Almost at the same time as the bush, every trees around the clearing also shuddered before losing all of their leaves, surprising Jack and making the Spring Spirit chuckle lightly in joy.

Just as Jack thought he couldn't be impressed anymore, the girl looked at the sky again and said:

\- Bonjour Vent!* How are you today?

And the boy could hear his friend answer:

 _\- Everything goes for the best, thank you very much for asking my friend._

\- Wonderful! The girl said with delight.

They continued chatting but Jack couldn't hear a single word anymore; he was astonished.

This girl could understand the wind! Just like him!

 _But… I thought I was the last one who could understand her!_ He thought.

He remained dumbfounded, deaf and blind to what was going on around him, during what seemed like an eternity. But when he snapped back to reality, he found that the girl was staring at him. He then realized with embarrassment that his mouth was wide open, that his eyes were round like saucers and that his arms were dangling on either side of him; in short, he looked stupid. With that realization, he stood up, closed his mouth, and, swinging his staff on his shoulder carelessly, he began to walk casually towards the middle of the clearing.

Has he approached, the girl stopped looking at him, feeling his embarrassment, and, her violin in one hand, her bow and the score in the other, she swung her arms over her shoulder. The boy then saw a few branches come out of her jumpsuit to catch the violin, the bow and the score before they could touch her back, returning in the garment afterward, bringing the instrument with them until it also sunk in the fabric.

She then looked back at Jack to see that he had stopped walking and was again looking at her with wide eyes. _At least, his mouth is shut this time._ She thought with amusement.

\- I'll won't eat you you know. You can come! The Spring Spirit said playfully but without trying to make a fool of him.

He started walking again, happy that his very cold body temperature prevent his cheeks from blushing. When he was near enough of her, the girl held out her hand towards him and said kindly:

\- Bonjour** Jack Frost, I'm happy to meet you! My name is Aviva DuPrintemps but you can call me Avi.

* Hi Wind!

** Hello

 **Little information here, Aviva is the Hebrew name for ''spring'' and ''Du Printemps'' means ''from spring'' in French. So, basically her name is Spring from Spring. I know it's weird but I liked it ok?**

 **Also, when Aviva is not talking in English she's talking in French.**

 **Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! First thing first, I would like to say thank you to the lovely _toshirolovehim_ for the review! My friend, you now have a special place in my heart as my first reviewer e-v-e-r! * SQUEEEEE!* Thank you very much, this chapter is for you! ( Really, I worked as fast as I could to be able to post it tonight!)**

 **I might post the next chapter tomorrow, but if I can't, I'll wont be able to post it before a few weeks because I'm leaving for a trip! Yippi!**

 **But don't worry, I WILL post the next chapter!**

 **Again, sorry for the mistakes, I'm still learning! If you see big ones, leave me a comment so I can change that!**

 **Last thing: please, if you read this story and like it, or even if you don't like it, review! As it is my first story, I would really appreciate comebacks! love you!**

 **No character of Rise of the Guardians is mine!**

Chapter 5

In the meantime, at North's Workshop, the agitation was great and was becoming stronger every day as Christmas was only in a month and there was still much work to be done.

But don't think that somebody at Santoff Claussen is going to complain about all this work! No! Not an elf, not a Yeti, not even the poor Phil, who is always told to change the color of the toys that he is meticulously painting – The truth is that North likes what Phil does but he likes even more to annoy his old friend - could ever think about complaining about their tasks because they all shared the incredible enthusiasm of their boss about what everybody at the Workshop thought as the most important holiday of the year.

Managing this happy mess, the Guardian of Wonder was wandering through the rooms of the Workshop, shouting orders to the yetis who were working hard to make, paint and pack the gifts of millions of children.

\- Where are cookies I ordered? Shouted North with his booming voice. And hot chocolate?

In fact, the elves had brought him what he had asked a long time ago, but he was walking too fast and was never stopping long enough for them to have a chance to give him anything.

When he finally stopped, turning to see where the elves where, he laid his eyes on them and saw that they have been walking for so long and so fast for their little legs that half of his hot chocolate had fallen from its cup and that many cookies where not in their plate anymore, fallen or stolen by yetis seeing the opportunity to take a snack as the elves were passing near them.

When he understood what happened to the poor elves, North began laughing wholeheartedly.

\- I am very sorry my little friends! I'm so busy that sometimes my head go away! He said, still laughing and gesticulating with his arms.

He then took the cup and two cookies from the exhausted elves and started walking rapidly towards the Globe room.

As he arrived at the balcony in front of the enormous globe full of glittering points, the Guardian of Wonder pushed a few pieces of paper with one of his arms from on one of the tables of the control panel to have enough place to put down his cup.

He then accorded himself a minute of break to take the time to look at the gigantic sphere, which was brightly lit by the sunlight that entered through the numerous windows of the room.

As he looked at it, the Guardian of Wonder thought about the events of two years ago, when Pitch almost made all the lights fade. Thankfully, shortly after the King of Nightmares' defeat, almost all the lights had returned on the globe; almost, as it was already too late for some of them.

That had made the Guardians very sad. Indeed, to know that some kids had stopped believing in them faster that they should have had made a hole in their heart; a scar that would never heal completely. And this scar bore the signature of Pitch Black. He may not have won but he had left his mark on them.

Fortunately, it was not long before new lights replaced those that had gone out, filling the hearts of the Guardians with joy again. Needless to say that every one of them had done his best, often with the help of the others, to make that happen. Ho! You should've seen Christmas that year! North had made it so impressive that Bunny almost said that Christmas was more important than Easter. But don't worry, he caught up with himself the next year by making such a grandiose egg hunt that he had needed the help of all the other Guardians to do it. After that, they all slept for two days straight because of the exhaustion. But, hey, it was worth it!

North was so lost in his thoughts that he had not noticed that the light entering through the windows had gradually faded, until the largest window, the one above the globe, got completely blocked by a cloud. He then rose his head towards it, puzzled.

 _What? I didn't see those clouds coming!_ He thought, as he noticed that every window in the room was obscured.

Approaching one of them, He saw that the clouds were so close to the glass that he couldn't see outside at all. When he got closer, he understood, astonished, that it was not clouds that were preventing the light from entering but smoke. Indeed, he could see it twirl in front of him, black and thick as if it was coming out of a fire.

 _I don't like that at all!_ The Russian man thought, moving cautiously away from the window. He could feel in his belly that something was wrong.

That's when he heard a deep and suave voice, coming from the big window above the globe; a voice that he instantly recognized. It only said four, harmless, words but it was enough to give the large man goosebumps as he slowly turned his body to face the monster above him.

 _\- Hello my old friend._


End file.
